strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
All SPS/SPF Games
Lists of all Games on SPS/SPF Strategic Planetary Forces 1 SPS SPS 1 is released on October 15, 1998. And rated as the most highest rating score ever. The Game followed in subsequence matters and powered by SI Engine 1.0. The Game is rated mostly high. The Game focuses on the 21st century around 2018 when a Military Facility is raided by an army of insurrectionists. And later goes to a full scale war on New Mexico and Europe. The Protagonists of the game is Corporal Alan Sheperd and Private Jonathan Smith. The Viewers and Players of the game commented much appreciating than on Species: Radiation. And the game reached about 8 to 12 million copies sold. It earned 60 Game of the Year awards and 40 Industrial Awards. Metascore: 93/100 IGN: 4.8/5.0 Gamespot: 9.5/10.0 Gamespy: High, 4.8/5.0 Shigaru: 40/40 Industry Gamers: 4.9/5.0 SPS 2 SPS 2 is released on November 6, 2004 and given over 55 Game of the Year Awards and a much appreciated ratings of the game. It is powered by SI Engine 2.0 and developed by Spire Industries. The Game focuses once more on Sheperd, this time. On a rank of a Lieutenant. In 2024, the PTA Forces involves a crisis terrorism act that killed four World Leaders on Europe. War quickly involved the entire European nations as the Russians became allies with the PTA. The new forces of the military, SPS diverts the war into full scale combat. 9 to 14 Millions copies sold and became the game with so much critisms of amazement. The game was also given as the Most Multiplayer Game ever. Because of Drivable Vechiles previously on SPS 1. And featured on dynamic firepower. Metascore: 95/100 IGN: 4.9/5.0 Gamespot: 9.8/10.0 Gamespy: High, 4.8/5.0 Shigaru: 40/40 Industry Gamers: 4.9/5.0 SPS 3 SPS 3 is released on September 27, 2007 and developed by Spire Industries and 343 Industries. The game is powered by SI Engine 3.0. Which follows to the next generation of gaming. SPS 4 SPS 4 is released on March 26, 2010 followed by Elite Ops: The Game and developed by Spire Industries, Ubisoft Singapore and 343 Industries. The game is powered by SI Engine 3.5. SPS 5 SPS 5 is released on April 25, 2013 along with the rest of the SPS DLCs and developed by Spire Industries, Ubisoft Singapore and 343 Industries. It is powered by SI Engine 4.0. The Most effective and advanced Engine created by Celerium Technologies. The Game have a budget of 98.7$ Million Dollars. And quickly later, just after 4 days. The Game have received more than 9 Million Copies Sold on May 2, 2013. SPS 5 is the only shooting game rated as the longest chapter period with game saving experiences and checkpoint selections. According to Valve Manager, Gabe Newell. Spire Industries denied the use of Steam client on SPS 5 due to the download critism and unsecure movements if ever an account is being locked or forgotten to be entered. But later in April 29, 2013. Spire Industries accepted Gabe Newell's requests. But also EA's management. That SPS 5 can be either runned with Steam Client, Origin or free mode without client. For the players to decide which. There were also reports of trouble about an SPS 5 Game critism. But they were quickly solved.